


Busted

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Spitroast, Threesome, Toys, bareback, dp, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is relieving a little tension, when she's interrupted. My submission for the SPNSutra challenge on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Turning the stereo up, you laid back on the bed, slowly pushing your panties down your thighs, flicking them to the floor with your foot as you stretched up a little. Beside you, on the bed, you’d pulled out your favourite wand vibrator and the smaller dildo that you’d bought months ago and never used. It was hard to find any alone time when you lived with not one, but two guys, and you were certain that they’d hear whatever you were doing.

But now? Now you had the bunker to yourself; Sam and Dean weren’t due back for hours from their supply run, and you needed to relieve a little tension.

Picking up the wand first, you flicked it onto its lowest settings, spreading your thighs open and using your index and middle finger to spread your cunt lips, groaning at the slick already gathering there. You’d been thinking about this whilst you were showering, thinking about more than just your own fingers on your flesh.

Whimpering at your own touch, you pressed the wand to your pussy, dragging it up through your folds until it landed on your already swollen clit. The vibrations were already intense, and you sank your teeth into your bottom lip, feeling your legs twitch in response to the sensations pulsing through your core.

The pop song playing on the radio got a little bit louder, and you closed your eyes, flicking the button to turn up the vibrations of the wand. Undulating your hips, you pressed it harder against you, mewling at your approaching orgasm - one of the reasons you’d bought the damn thing was because it got the job done. You’d never been sensitive, so to speak, but this vibrator was the best thing ever.

A keening wail signalled your climax, and your cunt clutched at nothing as you came hard, warmth oozing from your pussy. You panted hard, not removing the wand until it became just a little unbearable, at which point you dropped it to the bed, letting your legs fall shut.

‘Well.’ The very masculine voice in the doorway made you jump up, and you slammed your head into the headboard as you moved.

‘Shit, ow!’ You grabbed your head, looking over at the doorway, where both Sam and Dean stood, crowding the small entrance, the pair of them looking like they’d found the keys to the chocolate factory. ‘What the hell, guys?’

‘Definitely wasn’t expecting to come home to that.’ Sam said, folding his arms over his chest before looking at his brother. ‘Were you, Dean?’

Dean shook his head. ‘Nope. Here’s me thinking we’d find you asleep, but instead you’re…’ He gestured to your naked form, smirking.

You blushed furiously, making to cover yourself. ‘Guys, I didn’t -’

‘So was it one or both of us?’ Dean asked suddenly, and you froze, unsure what he was saying. ‘I mean, something’s gone and gotten you in the mood. Was it me or Sam?’ He took a step into the room, and you felt a renewed flood of heat in your core.

‘B-both of you.’ You whispered, unsure where he was going with this. Dean turned, grinning over his shoulder at his little brother.

‘I win.’

Sam rolled his eyes, pushing Dean out of the way as he entered the room, circling round to the other side of the bed. You watched him, wary of your nakedness, but Sam didn’t seem to care. His long fingers reached down, picking up the small pink dildo beside your thigh. ‘This is a cute little thing.’ He smiled, his hazel eyes connecting with yours. ‘Bet it’d look amazing buried inside your sweet little cunt.’

‘Sam -’ You breathed, as he placed one knee on the edge of the bed, looming over you. You could feel your heart rate increasing, your breath coming in short bursts as his mouth closed in on yours.

‘Do you want us, baby girl?’ He asked, his lips millimetres from yours. ‘Want both of us, touching you? Making you cum?’ You practically squeaked as he pressed his mouth to yours briefly, his tongue swiping along your bottom lip before he pulled away and looked up at Dean, who watched with arousal filling his green eyes. ‘We’d be happy to do that for you. Me and Dean…we don’t mind sharing.’

Oh Jesus. I’m gonna die. You whimpered, your body responding to his words without needing any further prompting.

‘You sure?’ Dean’s voice was closer now, and the opposite side of the bed dipped under his weight. ‘You sure you want this? Both of us?’

You nodded, tearing your eyes from Sam to look at Dean. ‘Yes.’

He smiled widely, looking up at Sam. ‘And you said coming home early was a stupid idea.’

‘Huh?’ You frowned, as Sam cupped your cheek and kissed you again.

‘Dean’s been crushing on you for months.’ He said, and Dean scoffed, standing up from the bed again, unbuttoning his shirt, as Sam kept talking. ‘Thought you were out of his league. And he definitely didn’t think you’d be happy to share.’

‘Y-you guys do this often?’ You asked, your breath hitching in your throat as Dean ripped his t-shirt over his head, before leaning back on the bed. Sam took his turn, pulling his layers off and you couldn’t help but drool a little over the both of them, topless and practically rippling before your eyes.

‘Once or twice.’ Dean muttered, dropping to brush his lips against yours. ‘But not for a long time. And fuck, sweetheart, you smell amazing.’ He kissed you hard, just as Sam crawled back to your side again, his big hands running over your belly and up to your breasts. You arched into his touch as Dean kept kissing you, and for a moment you were fairly convinced you’d died and gone to heaven.

Sam’s mouth latched onto your breast, his tongue teasing at your nipple whilst Dean swallowed down each gasp you gave. ‘I think she’s ready for us, Dean.’ The younger Winchester coaxed your thighs open with his hands, as Dean pulled away from your mouth to glance down at his brother.

‘He right, princess?’ He asked, not looking at you. ‘You ready to get your fill?’

You weren’t sure exactly how to answer the question, and simply whimpered in return. Sam grinned at his brother, his palm rubbing over the generous bulge in his pants. Your eyes widened at the size of him, evident beneath material, as Dean chuckled.

‘Well, I guess we got a decision to make.’ He held your chin up with his fingers and thumb, his other hand grasping his cock through his jeans. ‘Where do you want us, baby? We got a few choices.’

‘W-where do you…’ You swallowed, almost drowning in his lust-filled green eyes as you tried to work your mouth and speak properly. ‘I want…I want you both.’

Sam laughed under his breath, unzipping his pants before groaning as the pressure on his cock was relieved. ‘Dean means, do you want me fucking your pussy as he fucks your mouth, or the other way round?’ His fingers stroked along your wet slit again, dipping down a little further. ‘Or would you rather -’

‘No!’ You squeaked, shaking your head. Whilst anal play had been featured in your sex life a little, there was absolutely nothing “little” about either Winchester and you weren’t quite ready for that yet. ‘I want - ugh.’ Sam’s fingers were still touching you and your hips rolled on the bed, as Dean stood back and unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the floor.

‘What do you want, baby?’ Sam watched you, still working his fingers into your sopping cunt. ‘Come on, tell us.’

‘Fuck, uh -’ You grunted as he toyed with your sensitive flesh, wishing he’d let you think straight. ‘I want you to fuck…fuck my pussy, Sam.’ He thrust a finger lazily into your cunt, and you bucked off of the bed at the sensation. ‘Please!’ The word was dragged out, but it seemed to spur both men on as Sam pulled away, stripping the rest of his clothes off, as Dean’s warm hands dragged you down the bed onto your knees.

‘Up on your hands, baby.’ He encouraged, moving to kneel in front of you on the bed. You came face to face with his thick hard cock, the tip red and angry, weeping precum. It wasn’t even a conscious decision to lean forward and lick him clean, and as you did it, Dean moaned loudly. ‘Fucking eager, aren’t we?’

‘I think someone’s been dreaming about this as much as we have.’ Sam said, kneeling behind you. ‘Got any condoms, Y/N?’

You shook your head, but pushed back towards him. ‘I’m on depo.’

‘Sam’ll be glad of that.’ Dean teased, running his fingers through your hair, coaxing you to look up at him as he grinned. ‘He hates using rubbers. Likes to feel a girl bareback.’

‘Shut up, Dean.’ The younger Winchester growled from behind you.

‘You want that, princess? Bet you’d love feeling every inch of my baby brother’s huge cock, bare against your cunt, yeah?’ You shuddered, nodding as he brushed his cock against your lips. ‘Told you she was a filthy minx, Sammy.’ You smiled coyly, opening your mouth to suck the tip of his dick. He groaned, his eyes rolling as you repeated the action over and over. ‘You’re a fucking pro at that, sweetheart.’

Your body tensed as Sam’s cock brushed through your folds, the man behind you moaning in pleasure as your slick coated his length. ‘I’m gonna fuck you, Y/N.’

You nodded, Dean’s dick still halfway in your mouth as his large hands held your head firmly. Your fingers curled in the covers underneath you, and your thighs quivered as you thought of both Winchesters fucking you, your body sandwiched between each thick cock.

There wasn’t any heaven that could compete with this.

Sam pushed against you, and you hummed in pleasure around Dean’s cock, sucking him in a little further as his brother penetrated you. He was slow, taking it an inch at a time, and Dean grunted as you made mewling sounds around his cock, mimicking his brother’s slow entry with your mouth.

‘Fuck, Y/N. So tight and wet, baby.’ Sam’s voice made your walls clench and he groaned loudly, his hands gripping your ass as he lost control momentarily, and slammed into you. His cock stretched you open, and your eyes watered a little, your throat vibrating with a whimper around Dean. You’d never felt so full in your life, and Sam was only just getting started.

‘You ready, sweetheart?’ Dean asked, and you nodded, looking up at him as he eased his cock between your lips, until your nose was flush with his pelvis. He looked over at his brother, nodding, and Sam started to withdraw from your body. The friction of his cock inside your wet channel made an obscene sucking sound, and you moaned, pushing back, wanting him back inside.

‘Want us to fuck you, Y/N? Hard?’ Sam’s hands flexed around your ass, and you nodded, already feeling like you’d cum on the spot if he told you to. Dean grunted as you moved your mouth around him, swallowing reflexively before pulling back and taking him in again.

‘Do it, Sammy.’ Dean’s fingers tightened in your hair, his hands moving in time with your thrusts, as Sam slammed into you again, giving it less than second before he pulled out and repeated the movement. You cried out around Dean, your body simultaneously rejoicing and panicking at the double penetration as Sam’s cock hit your g-spot with ridiculous accuracy and force. Your lungs burned for air as Dean’s cock hit the back of your throat, pushing you beyond your limits.

It was pure, unadulterated bliss.

Neither of them stopped, and the room was filled with your muffled moans, Sam’s grunts and Dean’s cursing as you sucked his cock. The slap of skin joined the chorus, like some kind of pornographic orchestra, and you were centre fucking stage. You closed your eyes as your core clenched tightly, Sam’s cock pushing you to the edge and over, your scream prevented from escaping by his brother’s cock pounding into your throat.

‘Aww, Sam. I think she’s enjoying this.’ Dean grinned, panting as you raised your eyes to meet his, almost smiling around the thick length between your lips.

‘Jesus, Dean. Should have done this sooner. She’s so fucking tight and wet and responsive.’ Sam’s head fell back as he kept moving his hips against you, his hands squeezing and kneading your ass cheeks. ‘Fucking perfect.’ He groaned, and his cock pulsed in your cunt. ‘I can’t hold it. I gotta cum.’

Dean grinned, seeing the lust in your eyes as his brother fucked you hard from behind. ‘Wanna my little brother to fill you up with spunk, princess?’ You nodded, still bobbing your head on his cock, moving your tongue around the tip of him as he rocked between your lips over and over. ‘Shit, I’m not far off either.’

Pulling back, you panted for air, your fingers digging into the covers in tense excitement. ‘Please, Dean…Sam…wanna feel you both cum.’ Your words were stuttered, affected by Sam’s insistent thrusts into your body.

‘Fucking perfect.’ Sam grinned, just as you sank your mouth over Dean’s length again, making the elder Winchester groan. With that encouraging sound, you went to town on him, bobbing your head like a porn star, wanting to feel and taste him cumming. ‘Fuck, I’m close.’ Sam groaned, leaning forward a little, giving his thrusts a little more power. The movement only had you taking more of Dean into your throat, and at that point it became a literal toss up as to who would come first.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, Y/N, I’m -’ Dean’s words were cut off by a grunt, and Sam’s guttural sounding moan behind you signified his release just as Dean’s cum splashed onto your tongue. Warmth spread through your pussy as Sam’s hips erratically pumped into you, his cum spilling out as he kept rocking into you throughout his orgasm.

Somewhere in the mess of their orgasms, the taste of Dean on your tongue and lips, and the feel of Sam’s cum dripping down your thighs, you followed with your own orgasm, closing your eyes to enjoy every single second of both men fucking you.

When they pulled away, you collapsed, sated beyond anything you’d ever felt before. You rolled onto your back, uncaring of the mess between your legs, or the state of your hair, and when you opened your eyes, you met a pair of amused green orbs, looking down at you.

‘Did you enjoy that or something?’ Dean asked, still kneeling by your head, his cock slowly deflating after his powerful orgasm.

‘I think she’s under the impression we’re done with her, Dean.’ Sam muttered, from where he’d collapsed along the width of your bed, his long legs dangling off the edge. Your eyes widened at his words, as Dean laughed.

‘You’re not done?’

Dean bent, kissing your lips, uncaring of the taste of himself lingering on you. ‘Baby, nowhere near.’

* * *


End file.
